Reaper
The reaper is a terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit introduced in StarCraft II. Overview Reapers specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat. They are more mobile than marines as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. Reapers are clad in self-contained body suits, and are armed with dual P-45 "Scythe" gauss pistols and deuterium-eight demolition charges. Reapers are drawn from marine recruits that could not be successfully subjugated by neural resocialization. These resistant recruits tend to be among the most hardened of criminals, and are sent instead to the "Icehouse" in the Torus system to be inducted into the Reaper Corps. Reaper recruits are chemically altered to make them even more aggressive before being subjected to brutal training in close-quarters combat and the use of their jet packs. While theoretically a reaper who survives two years of duty will be pardoned and released back to civilian life, in its five years of operation the Reaper Corps has yet to have a single recruit survive for more than six months.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Game Unit Reapers can leap up and down ledges2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. (only one tier, however)What he said. ;) Colossus can have a vision of the upper ground just like the air units, while Reaper can't as a ground unit. Colossi and Reapers can't climb up a cliff of 2 level at one time. Cydra. 2009-02-17. Cliff Climber Vision. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. without the need of a spotterKarune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. or medivac dropship. They cannot leap over obstacles or Force Fields, however. Reapers and Colossi are not able to jump/walk over over buildings, destructibles, or special abilities such as the force field ability. Karune. 2009-03-23. Can Reapers jump over building? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-03-23. This ability makes reapers ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. The reaper's low damage attack ignores the specially hardened shield of the protoss immortal and cannot hit air units. It does bonus damage against light units and is especially effective against zerglings and workers with a little maneuvering,Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. though are not as effective against the zerg as a whole as they are against other opponents and as such, it is inadvisable to build reapers en masse when battling zerg.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Reapers may enter bunkers.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-08-29. Can reapers enter bunkers? StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-29. Reaper vs Hellion The reaper is not quite as fast as the hellion, but can often get to certain areas faster due to its cliff-jumping capability. Reapers do more targeted damage to light-armored units such as workers but Hellions can injure several simultaneously. They have different armor qualities as well, which can factor into the decision as to which raider to use.The Hellion is faster than the Reaper side by side, but the cliff traversing talent often gets the Reaper to the place you want to go faster. In raiding, it really depends. Hellions will be able to hit several workers at the same time, but Reapers have much more direct damage. Choosing what to use may also depend on what you are up against. Hellions are armored, whereas Reapers are light armor. Both are very useful for raiding and used in conjunction effectively could easily mean GG quite early, bleeding the enemy economy and tech. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune, Is Hellion Faster than the Reaper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. Abilities Upgrades Strategies Reaper mines are multifunctional. They are useful against clumps of units, stationary defenses and choke points. Against a weakly defended base, reapers can quickly enter, destroy the stationary defenses and damage the economy before enemy units can return.The Reapers' mines are definitely multi-purpose. They work excellent against grouped up units as well as stationary defenses and hitting strategic locations like choke points and pylons. Many times if the enemy only has 1-2 stationary defense buildings in their main base and their main army is relatively far away, a pack of Reapers can quickly infiltrate that base, destroy those defenses, and wreck an enemy economy, to still escape untouched by the time their army is able to react. Karune. 2009-05-01. Reaper question for blue's. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. Development Reapers were produced from the merc haven at BlizzCon 2007,Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. using a different technique than other terran infantry units. The haven housed up to four reapers. The entire supply could be bought at once, with the supply recovering over time. Reapers could be built very quickly. However, this was later changed with reapers being built at the barracks like other infantry unit.Karune. 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. Reapers are supposedly "enthusiastic users" of StimPacks and could be upgraded with them at one time but they did not possess them in the BlizzCon 2007 demo. By March 2008 reapers still had not regained the ability to use StimPacks.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. ''SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. Known Reapers *Nero *Kern References Category:Featured Articles